P4 culture Festival Manipulation
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: gimana ya kalo Teddie ga ikut lomba beauty...ungg..apalah namanya? hadiah apa yg bakal diterima si pemenang? cerita ini tercipta oleh pikiran Author setelah liat scene di culture Festival yg kocak abis! enjoy the story please?


P4 Culture festival manipulation.

Author: mwahahaha, kali ini bakal jadi humor!! P4 yg asli punya ATLUS!!

Summary: Bagaimana kalo Teddie nggak ikut kontes cowok jadi cewek cantik di culture Festival? Siapa yang bakal jadi pemenangnya? Lalu apa hadiahnya pagi para pemenang kontes?

Ini Cuma fanfic gila yang dikarang author karena authornya lagi stress yang disebabkan masuk sekolah langsung dikasih tugas ama ulangan! Semua cerita di sini adalah manipulasi otak gila si author!! Aq harap yg satu ini cukup lucu.

-----------------------

Classroom 2-2

-----------------------

"Hei! Jangan berdiri di situ aja! Ayo masuk! Waktunya dandan!" seru Chie sambil menahan tawa devil nya.

"Sou, lo masuk dulu gih sono. Ngeri deh kalo liat tawanya Chie. Mending tawanya Yukiko."

"Lo aja dulu! Katanya lo mau pedekate ma Chie. Sono minta Chie yang dandanin lo." Balas Souji pelan.

"Ogah! Itu mah dare devil! Bukan Chie yang gue taksir!" seru Yosuke pelan. "Kalo gitu Kanji dulu deh!"

"Ogah! Souji-senpai aja dulu! Kan dia leader!"

"Heh! Leader sih leader, tapi jangan jadiin gue leader waktu lomba jadi cewek dong!"

"Yuhuuuu!!! Senpaaaaiiii!!! Come hereee!!! Risette's waiting!!!" teriak Rise dengan gaya centilnya seperti biasa.

Tanpa ada pilihan lain…para kontestan cowok nyerah dan masuk kelas untuk siap dijadikan 'boneka' bagi para cewek. Kanji di make-up oleh Rise, Chie ma Yosuke, Souji ma Yukiko.

"Hehehe, Souji-kun, udah lama gue pingin liat lo versi cewek! Hahahahahaha!!!" dan Yukiko terus ketawa( padahal baru ngebayangin).

"Sou, kenapa nasib para cowok selalu apes sih? Dulu keracunan gara-gara Mystery Food X, sekarang jadi 'boneka'. Nanti cewek-cewek yang naksir gue bubar gara-gara si dare devil di samping gue nih!" Yosuke melirik Chie setajam silet!(walah, nama acara TV masuk)

Trus terdengar Rise nyanyi-nyanyi pelan sambil make-up Kanji. "Lirikan matamu, Menarik sapi…" (itu lhoo lagu yang mestinya'lirikan matamu menarik hati')

"Brengsek! Jadi lo bilang gue ini Sapi?! Gitu?!" sambar Chie dengan penuh amarah sampai-sampai menjambak rambut Yosuke bagaikan nyabut rumput.

"ADAWWW!!! CHIEEE!!! Sakit buoduoh!!!"

"WHAT???!!!" Chie malah menjambak Yosuke lebih parah lagi. Tapi untung nggak rontok kayak rumput.

30 menit kemudian….

"Nah, selesai! Snnrkk…" begitu reaksi Yukiko setelah selesai dan langsung ngeliatin Souji.

"Kenapa nasib gue jadi berubah drastis??? Biasanya selalu ada yang kasih coklat di kotak sepatu, mungkin besok udah nggak ada lagi…." Ratap Souji.

"S-senpai, gue bisa kehilangan pride sebagai Preman terkenal gara…wig jelek ini…" Kanji malah nangis. Sementara Yosuke…

"C-C-Chie!! Roknya terlalu mini!!! Ga ada yang lebih panjang apa?!"

"Ooops, sayangnya itu yang paling panjang. Ato mau diganti pake bikini?" kini wajah Chie sudah mirip kepiting rebus yang dari tadi nahan tawa terus.

Bisa bayangkan ga kalo Yosuke pake bikini??? -*dicincang Yosuke*-

"Teddie juga mau ikuutt!!!" rengek Teddie.

"sayang sekali, Teddie. Cuma mereka yang harus menerima semua ini!" seru Rise lalu tertawa-tawa sampai terguling-guling begitu ngeliat Kanji.

"Gue harap Nanako nggak ngeliat gue kayak gini…" kata Souji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan roknya yang panjang.

------------------------

Confension Hall

------------------------

"Dan sekarang! Mari kita saksikan para kontestan kita!! Kontestan pertama, dia dikenal sebagai cewek yang super cantik berotot dan macho! Inilah dia, Kanji Tatsumi!!!" kata Si MC ceria dan kelebihan semangat 45. lalu Kanji muncul ke atas panggung denan mengenakan wig, lipstick merah, dan longdress se-lutut serta sepatu high heels!!!! Namun karena Kanji nggak biasa jalan pake sepatu high heels, maka jalannya persis kingkong.

"Nah, bisa perkenalkan dirimu?"

"Uhhh…gue Kanji Tatsumi! Gue jadi begini gara-gara senpai-senpai gue yang bejat! Padahal gue nggak ngapa-ngapain mereka!!!"

"Lalu…bisa tunjukkan kebolehanmu Ms. Kanji Tatsumina?" kata si MC sambil menutup mulut. Takut tawanya meledak.

Kanji langsung memamerkan ototnya. Para penonton pada ketawa-ketiwi, terguling-guling, sampai ada yang nangis! Maklum, karena Rise yang make-up dia makanya jadi menor!

"Huhu…hahaha, ehm…lalu kontestan selanjutnya. Dia adalah anak dari manager Junes yang amat sangat cantik dan manis! Sangat kalem dan juga seksi! Inilah dia, Yosuke Hanamura!!!!"

Lalu Yosuke keluar dari belakang panggung sambil menarik-narik rok merahnya yang terlalu mini. Rambut Yosuke dikuncir samping kiri atas, pake rok mini, lipstik pink serta sepatu sekolah cewek.

"Haaah??!!! Itu Yosuke-senpai??? NOOOOO!!!" Teriak salah satu cewek penggemar Yosuke.

"Hei, tapi dia cantik juga kok kalo jadi cewek! Setidaknya jauh lebih cantik dari pada Kanji-chan. Hahahaha…." Kata cewek penggemar Yosuke yang lain.

"Ehm…hahaha, Ms. Yosuka Hanamura, apa kelebihanmu???" Tanya si MC dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Umm….kelebihanku itu makan steak. Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi???" Jawab Yosuke ala cewek lembeng.

"Uphh…uhhh..hahaha…lalu apa yang ingin anda lakukan sekarang, Ms Yosuka?"

"Gue mau cincang Chie sampe jadi potongan-potongan kecil, terus gue bikin steak!!! Ups!!" kata Yosuke lagi langsung pake suara cowok. "Maksud gue, mau beliin Chie steak." Kali ini suara Yosuke kembali jadi cewek lembeng. Semua penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak kembali.

"Ehmm, lalu kontestan yang terakhir! Dia terkenal dengan cewek yang paling cantik! Dia juga manis dan kalem, pintar olahraga kendo dan selalu bawa stik kendo kemana-mana. Juga terkenal sebagai cewek yang susah ditaklukan untuk dijadikan pacar! Inilah dia, Souji Seta!!!!" (iyalah susah ditaklukan, wong dia cowok kok) Lalu Souji muncul sambil bawa stik kendo. Penampilan Souji: rambut dikepang 2 panjang, pake seragam cewek Yasogami dengan rok panjang, pake eyeshadow, lipstick, kaos kaki hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam cewek( bisa dibilang sepatu hitamnya Yukiko).

'Huh! Sepatu gue langsung longgar plus rusak begitu dipake Souji!' pikir Yukiko dalam hati.

"Itu Souji-senpai??!!! Kyaaaa!!!! Cantik banget!!!! Gue semakin jatuh cinta ama Souji-senpai!!!" teriak salah satu cewek penggemar berat Souji.

"Hei! Souji-senpai itu punyaku!! Enak aja lo main ngerebut!!!" teriak cewek penggemar yang lain.

"Enak aja lo! Souji-senpai tuh jodoh gue!!! Jangan asal rebut lo!!" kata cewek gemuk yang juga salah satu penggemar Souji. kasihan sekali Souji…

-*ditampel Souji pake stik kendo*-

"Uhhh, Ms Sou-chan, bisa bisa beritahu penonton kenapa selalu bawa stik kendo terus?" Tanya si MC penasaran.

"Yah, soalnya gue mau mukul lo sama orang yang udah buat gue kayak begini!!" kata Souji lemas dengan muka merah.

"Gawat! Gue jadi ngeri nih!" Yukiko jadi merinding waktu berbisik ke Chie.

"Alah, ga mungkin Souji-kun mukul lo. Toh dia suka ama lo. Gila apa dia mukul cewek yang dia suka?"

"WHAT??!!!" Yukiko langsung panas dingin.

"Jadi Sou-chan, bisa tunjukkan keahlianmu dengan stik kendo itu?" pinta MC kemudian.

Souji langsung mengayun-ayunkan stik kendonya dan tanpa sengaja stiknya nyangkut di rok mini nya Yosuke sampai ke angkat.

"KYAAAA!!!! Sou-chaaaannn!!!! Malu tau!!!" teriak Yosuke lebay persis cewek.

PLAAAKKKK!!!

Dan di pipi kanan Souji ada cap tangan Yosuke yang nempel di situ.

"Ouch!!Yosu!!! gue nggak sengaja!!!" bela Souji.

"Huhuhuhu….uwaaaaaa!!! Sou-chan genit!!! Toloooong!!!" Yosuke berlari ke belakang Kanji minta perlindungan. Karena Kanji ngeliat Souji yang kembali mengayunkan stik kendonya ke bawah, dia ikut-ikutan nutupin rok nya walaupun udah cukup panjang. Takut bernasib sama dengan Yosuke.

"Hebat! Sou-chan punya kelebihan yang istimewa! Dia mampu membuat dua kontestan yang lain berlagak seperti cewek!!! Semuanya, tepuk tangan!!!!" sambut si MC kemudian. Semua penonton langsung tepuk tangan sambil ketawa juga ngeliat drama humor dadakan kayak gitu.

"Sekarang waktunya pemilihan si pemenang kontes! Para cewek yang nge make-up para kontestan harap maju dan berdiri di sebelah kintestan yang di make-up. Yukiko dll berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah panggung, lalu berdiri di sebelah kontestan masing-masing sesuai yang diperintahkan.

Nggak lama, pemenangnya sudah diketahui. Tapi…ada tambahan lagi…

"Ehm, bagaimana kalo kontestan yang menang kita suruh si cewek yang make-up para kontestan melakukan sesuatu buat mereka?" usul Si MC.

Penonton langsung ribut. "Eits!!! Ada pilihannya! Berikut ini pilihannya…"

Lalu di layar TV gede muncul pilihan-pilihannya. Diantaranya… (si cewek maksudnya Yukiko, Chie, Rise.)

Si cewek cium pipi si kontestan

Si cewek dan si kontestan bergandeng tangan sambil keliling sekolah

Si cewek dan si kontestan saling berpelukan (emang teletubbies?)

Si cewek dan si kontestan ciuman!!!

TIDAAAAAAKKKK!!!! Teriak para cewek di dalam hati. Yosuke meringis geli ngeliat ekspresi para cewek yang persis kayak batu. Tapi dia sendiri juga malu ngeliat pilihan-pilihannya!!!

"B-BODUOH!!!! TIDAAAAAAKKKK!!!!" Teriak para cowok hamper pingsan.

"Chie, gue nyesel masukin mereka ke daftar kontestan yang ikut lomba…"

"Rise, lo harus tanggung semuanya!"

"Uwaaaa, gue nyesel punya ide gila kayak gini…uwaaaaa…"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gila kan ceritanya? Nah para pembaca pilih yang mana? Ahahahahahaha….

Ditunggu lho reviews nya!

Yang nggak nge-reviews dicium ama Kanji ver cewek lho. hahahahahA


End file.
